


Back to Before

by Appledoom



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Bumblebee - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Mentions of Suicidal Thoughts, post vol 5, trigger warnings for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appledoom/pseuds/Appledoom
Summary: After Blake came back all Yang could feel was anger. So she goes outside for a bit to think over what she should do.My take on post vol 5 bee reunion.





	Back to Before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stardusted_nymph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardusted_nymph/gifts).



> this is a very late birthday gift for my lovely wife. Happy birthday im sorry this took me two months.

Yang wished more than anything that she could go back in time. She was sitting on the railing of a balcony, overlooking the city of Mistral. The shattered moon was high in the sky but the world around her was as much illuminated by the city below as the moon above. She had propped herself up so her back was leaning against the wall and one leg was bent up in front of her on the railing. Her other leg was dangling off the side, threatening to pull her down into oblivion. She’d thought about it. Many times in the past. Just letting herself fall. That wasn’t the plan for tonight but Yang knew very well that things could easily change in an instant.

 

Blake was back. She wouldn’t have believed it if she hadn’t seen her with her own two eyes. Heard her say that she’d stay. Touched her in that group hug. She was real, and she was here. Yang’s expression became cross. She was here  _ now.  _ She was here now after all that happened. After  _ everything _ that Yang had gone through alone. Yang knew that Ruby and Weiss wanted her to forgive Blake, to let the team go back to the way it was before. But she didn’t think that it could. Not now. Even if Yang would give anything for things to be as they were.

 

Before. Before, when everything was normal. When the world made sense and there wasn’t complications like maidens and magic and relics. When they were just a group of kids going to school. When all they had to worry about was dances and tournaments and grades. When all Yang had to focus on was trying to get Blake to relax and go to a dance, not worry about having a panic attack every time she fought. 

 

Yang grit her teeth and braced against the wall as a strong breeze came through. She swayed a bit towards the edge and felt her heart rate increase with the movement of her center of mass towards the end below. She had come out here to think. To come to a decision about what to do.

 

When Yang saw Blake again her first thought was just utter disbelief. She just could not believe that Blake was really there. Then she felt the anger start to bubble up in her. She felt all the anger and remembered all the curses she had aimed at Blake during her months of being stuck at home. Being stuck in her own head. Cursing her for things that weren't even her fault. Yang knew that the attack wasn’t Blakes fault, and she knew that if Blake was in danger she would lose her arm again in a heartbeat. But she was still so angry. 

 

Another breeze came through, this one was colder and Yang stiffened with the sudden chill. She braced again as the wind threatened to push her off her perch once again. When the wind passed Yang shifted her weight up and stood on the railing. She took a moment to find her footing and took a careful step forward. She took another, then continued her slow pace around the balcony railing and back again. Being on the edge of what could be her death helped to clear her head and let her think without her demons clouding her vision. Sure, there were a few just telling her to jump already, but she knew how to ignore them.

 

She just deeply wished she could go back. Then, instead of debating with herself over whether or not to trust her former best friend, she could focus on trying to figure out how to confess to her.

 

That was the key here wasn’t it?

 

Even after everything.

 

She was still in love with Blake.

 

Fuck.

 

She wanted so badly just to trust her but knew that Blake would just rip her heart out again.

 

Yang was in the middle of her third lap of the railing when she heard the latch open. She paused her step as she heard the gasp to her left and the sound of the door quickly sliding open.

 

“Yang?!?!”

 

It was Blake. Yang sighed and turned away from her. She really wasn’t ready to talk to her yet but she knew that if she wasn’t forced to then she would never be.

 

“Can I help you?” Yang knew she sounded unnecessarily cold, but she was really hoping Blake would just turn around and leave her to her thoughts for a little while longer.

 

“Yang,” She sounded so scared. Yang could feel herself wanting to feel bad, but her anger was trumping that feeling. “Yang can you please get down from there? I really don’t want you to fall.”

 

Yang knew that Blake’s ears must be lowered down tightly to her head, that tone of voice spoke volumes and was one she really hated hearing. She wished she could better envision what that looked like, but even after finding out she was a faunus Blake had rarely shown her her ears. Still Yang refused to turn around, and instead of getting off the railing she simply lowered herself down into a sitting position. 

 

“Funny that now you care about my well being. A few months ago you couldn’t care less if i lived or died.” She could almost feel the words slice into Blake’s skin.

 

“That's not true.” She heard Blake stomp in her direction and flinched slightly at the sound. In that split second her anger boiled over, and she felt that familiar burning in her eyes. 

 

“If it’s not true then why did you leave?! Why did you leave me there on the ground bleeding?” Yang’s hand was shaking as it gripped the railing, threatening to tip her forward into the void. Her other arm held true. The secure grip of the metal kept her grounded to the rail and kept her alive for that much longer.

 

“Yang, I…” Yang didn’t let her finish her statement.

 

“I don’t want to hear it!” Yang lifted up her shaking fist and slammed it down on the railing. She felt Blake put a hand on her shoulder to try and steady her but Yang quickly wrenched her shoulder forward. With the momentum of her shoulder her body followed and in her anger she lost her balance on the rail and fell forward. Blake let out a scream that rivaled a nevermores as Yang started to plunge.

 

But Yang didn’t fall. Her metal arm stayed firmly grasped onto the railing and even if she wanted to let go at that moment Blake’s grasp on it wouldn’t let her. Blake was desperately hanging on to Yang’s arm, and for the first time Yang looked up into her face.

 

Blake was crying.

 

Yang looked up into those amber eyes that she used to get lost in and saw tears streaming out from the edges. In those amber eyes she saw two things. First she saw what she expected. Fear. The second she didn’t expect.  _ Love _ . She saw love in those terrified amber eyes and it was then that Yang noticed that she was crying too. The burning had left her eyes and had been replaced by the stinging of tears. Tears that she thought had dried up a long time ago.

 

Yang reached her other arm up and grabbed on to the railing. Blake pulled and together they heaved until Yang could climb up and over the railing. She set her feet back on solid ground and looked at Blake.

 

Yang had never seen Blake look so nervous before. The faunus girl was looking down at the ground, her tears rolling off of her face and falling onto the ground. Her ears were pinned to her head and Blake looked like she was trying to make herself look as small as possible.

 

“Yang I...” Blake paused, almost like she was waiting for permission to speak, but she continued. “Yang I know you don’t want to talk to me yet but please listen to just one thing i want, no, need to say.”

 

Yang waited.

 

“I’m sorry. I know that's not much but I’m willing to show you just how sorry I truly am, and over time I hope we can go back to how we were before.”

 

Yang shook her head and lifted Blake’s chin so that they were making eye contact. Blake’s eyes were shimmering with the threat of fresh tears as she waited for Yang’s reply.

 

“We can never go back to the way it was before,” she said softly. She saw Blake’s expression begin to fall but Yang kept her chin from dropping. “But we can work on something new. Together.”

 

Yang knew it would take time. A lot of time. But Yang realized, when she was hanging from that rail, that the love she saw in those eyes was worth it all. Just to see that look again. Maybe in brighter days ahead.


End file.
